The Last
by Akiyama Taiga
Summary: "Cinta itu tidak salah. Cinta itu anugerah. Jangan pernah mengatasnamakan ini dengan cinta. Meski yang terucap di bibirmu itu benar adanya. Jangan pernah sekalipun untuk menarik ucapanmu, Mion, kau dan aku—kita."


**Pretty Rhythm (c) Mari Asabuki**

_**fanfiksi ini hanya untuk kepentingan kesenangan belaka. Tanpa mengambil komisi dalam bentuk apa pun.**_

_**A/N: All Hi Jun/Mion Shippers :) we meet again!**_

* * *

><p>"Hanya untuk sekali waktu, Jun."<p>

Lupakan soal suara-suara sayup debur ombak yang berlomba mencapai tepi. Mentari senja kemerahan yang menyinsing ke sisi gedung. Mion tidak sama sekali merasakan. Hanya saja saat mengatakan itu dunia seperti sedang menyanyikan suatu intrumen untuknya. Yang ia tahu, debar di jantungnya tidak terkendali. Terus-menerus melompat-lompar seperti ingin terlepas dari posisi. Karena ia sudah memulai, maka Mion tak bisa mundur. Atau lebih tepatnya, Mion tidak ingin mundur.

Ini seperti permulaan dari perang terakhir. Dan ia harus berperang dengan waktu. Mion berpacu dalam waktu yang bergulir jauh lebih cepat daripada intusinya sebagai seorang wanita. Sebagai seorang Mion Takamine yang perfeksionis. Sebagai seorang gadis rapuh yang terpaksa kuat.

Tidak ada penyesalan, ia bergumam. Intonasinya lebih kecil dan terdengar monoton. Tidak ada penyesalan, segala yang terjadi harus ia tuntaskan.

Setidaknya, hingga pria yang suka berprosa itu tahu—jika ia ditempatkan di tempat yang sama.

* * *

><p>"<em>Besok. Kutunggu kau di tempat itu. Hanya untuk kita berdua."<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Mion tertegun. Tak bersuara.

"Terima kasih, karena telah mencintaiku…" Jun berjalan perlahan menuju Mion yang mematung di samping mesin penjual minuman otomatis. Dan Mion rasa, sakura sudah mulai ranum sebelum waktunya.

"Besok. Kutunggu kau di tempat itu. Hanya untuk kita berdua."

Kosong. Hanya itu yang terlihat. Kedua manik safir yang menatap jauh langit-langit berbahan kayu ubin itu. Kosong. Mion tidak tahu harus bagaimana ia mengartikan kalimat itu. Itu hanya kalimat bisa, mungkin. Namun di lain sisi, kalimat itu lebih dari biasa.

Itu sangat luar biasa.

Sebagai tambahan, karena Jun yang mengatakannya.

Tak lagi ia pikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, atau soal karma apa yang akan menamparnya nanti. Mion tetaplah seorang gadis biasa. Dia menginginkan jawaban dari segala penantiannya. Setidaknya, apa yang telah ia korbankan dapat membawakan hasil. Jika itu hanya sepuluh dari seratus persen keberuntungan. Karena ini adalah tentang hidup dan kehidupan. Selalu ada hal duka disamping rasa manisnya.

Dan Mion berulang kali menelan pil sepahit empedu itu untuk mengatakan, "Setidaknya aku pernah berjuang untukmu. Karena hanya aku, satu-satunya yang sangat memahamimu."

Suara remah dari sisa salju yang terinjak berhasil menyita seluruh perhatiannya. Bergegas, ia berlari kecil menuju pintu, mengenakan sandal, lalu memutar kenopnya dan mendorongnya pelan. Hingga Mion menemukan seorang pria berusia matang itu di hadapannya. Mengangkat satu bungkusan berwarna putih.

Secara tidak salah langsung, Mion kembali menampakkan wajah bodohnya lagi. Mengenai mulutnya yang terbuka setengah.

"Aku membawakanmu sesuatu. Aku boleh masuk?"

Mion gelagapan. "Oh. Silahkan. Mantelmu bisa digantung di _hanger_." ia kikuk. Mempersilakan Jun masuk bersamaan dengan tertutupnya pintu.

"Masih sendirian, Mion?"

Mion mendengus. "Ya, kau merasa terganggu? Aku terbiasa hidup sendirian diluar dari kegiatanku."

Jun tersenyum. Senyum yang lagi-lagi tak bisa ia uraikan maksudnya. Kalau sudah begini, Mion memilih untuk mengalah. Ia alihkan seluruh perhatiannya ke hal lain. Termasuk yang dibawa oleh Jun, kalau tidak salah Mion berhasil mengendus sesuatu yang sedap. Teman yang cocok dihabiskan untuk waktu sedingin musim ini.

"Baiklah, kutaruh ini di sini. Di mana kau letakkan mangkuknya?"

"Di lemari kabinet. Terletak di tengahnya." ujar Mion memberi instruksi, jarinya menari seperti seorang kondektur. Menuntun Jun seolah ia adalah navigator. Seorang navigator di rumah sendiri, tentunya.

"Omong-omong, mengapa kau ke sini? Apa urusan-urusan kecilmu sudah selesai?"

Jun terdiam. Tapi tetap melakukan aktifitasnya. Menuang sesuatu ke dalam mangkuk sebagai wadahnya. Ia terus melakukannya hingga segalanya telah tersiap di atas meja. Ada tiga lilin yang tegak berdiri di sana. Mion benar-benar tak habis pikir, apa yang membuat Jun mau melakukannya? Ingin menambahkan luka lagi? Atau setelah menambahkan luka baru, luka yang lama harus kembali tersobek—menganga—dan membusuk dimakan sifat Mion yang menganggap segalanya baik-baik saja. Kalau saja ia menatap cermin saat ini, Mion adalah contoh yang paling menyedihkan.

Jun menarik kursi, tangan kanannya ia turunkan seperti mempersilakan si empunya rumah untuk duduk dan siap dilayani. Jun tahu itu tak mudah, karena Mion kembali mempertanyakan. Yang kali ini harus membutuhkan usaha yang lebih untuk meruntuhkan tembok es milik gadis bermarga Takamine itu.

"Ini hanya pelayanan cuma-cuma. Tapi, untukmu, kubuat agak esklusif." seloroh Jun. "Ini juga satu dari sekian jawaban atas semua pertanyaanmu, Mion."

"Tunggu. Pertanyaan? Aku tidak pernah memberimu pertanyaan apa pun."

"Mulutmu memang tidak berkata, tapi matamu yang menjelaskan banyak hal. Dan itu sangat mengangguku. Jadi, biar kubuatkan sesuatu yang indah untukmu."

Mion tertawa, lirih. "Menganggumu, ya?" tak lebih, tak juga kurang inilah kecut yang sebenarnya.

_Terima kasih. Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan. Setelah ini, kudoakan hidupmu dengan pilihan hatimu selalu diberkati oleh Tuhan. Tidak. Aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu, untuk kehidupanmu dan untuk jalanmu._

Mion segera menancapkan bokong di kursi itu. Istilah tamu adalah raja sedang tidak berlaku sekarang. Karena justru tamulah yang memberi sesuatu kepada raja.

"Rasanya sangat aneh kalau kau baik padaku, Jun." celetuk Mion. "Seharusnya… ya, seharusnya aku tahu itu dari dulu. Dan menyadari kebahagiaanku sendiri. Tapi—"

Jun setengah mendongak. Bibirnya tak kunjung memberikan balasan, membiarkan Mion menyuap mulutnya dengan sup miso yang ia bawa. Teringat kata-kata dari orang tua dulu: dilarang berbicara ketika makan. Dan Jun rasa, kalau ia membalasnya ia pasti menemukan dua anak sungai mengecap di wajah Mion lagi. Dia hanya tidak bisa melihat perempuan mana pun menangis.

Keduanya terduduk dalam hening, hanya suara denting dari sendok dan mangkuk terketuk yang menjadi instrumen pengiring musim yang semakin sore semakin mengedor-gedor kaca. Beberapa diantaranya telah ikut membeku di lis jendela. Deru samar terdengar dari mesin pemanas di sudut ruang ikut menambah suasana. Ah, adakah yang bisa mendobraknya?

"Mion, itu bukan salahmu." Jun mendesah pelan, mencoba menemukan dua titik di kedua manik kebiruan itu. "Kalau boleh jujur, aku tidak sama sekali terkejut dengan pernyataanmu tempo hari. Aku sudah memprediksikan hal itu. Aku hanya menunggu kau untuk mengatakannya, walau itu hanya lima puluh persen. Karena aku sangat mengenalmu dan kau juga mengenalku. Kau adalah orang pertama yang paham dengan apa yang kuucapkan. Bahkan kau tidak malu karenaku. Itu yang membuat kau begitu istimewa."

Mion tertawa pahit. "Istimewa? Sebaiknya kau ralat saja kata itu. Terserah mau diubah menjadi apa. Tapi, kenyataannya tidak seperti itu, 'kan? Ayolah, tunangannya Direktur Asechi—"

Beku. Seperti badai salju berhasil menghancurkan apartemennya. Bibir mereka bertemu. Hanya sekian detik berdiri dan menyebrang hampir separuh dari meja makan, Jun berhasil membungkam bibir Mion. "Aku tidak ingin mendengar apa pun. Tidak untuk hal yang satu itu. Baiklah, aku memang telah bertunangan, tapi—melihatmu seperti itu terlalu sukar untukku." Berat, Jun mencoba tersenyum. "Jadi, Mion, izinkan aku untuk melihatmu bahagia. Kalau karma yang kudapatkan nanti."

Jun menatap gadis itu. Jauh, sampai menembus setiap kisi-kisi ruh yang bisa dicapai oleh perasaan. Menanggung dosa yang ditiup secara brutal.

"Lupakan soal hari esok. Aku ingin bersamamu seharian penuh ini. Karena aku tidak ingin hidup dalam penyesalan." tambah Jun, di wajahnya tercetak cerminan dari luka paling dalam.

Dan Mion mengangguk samar, meski pandangan kedua matanya tidak sedetik pun terlepas dari cengkraman Jun.

* * *

><p>"Kau tidak ingin pulang, Jun?"<p>

"Kau terdengar seperti ingin mengusirku saja."

Mion canggung, tentu saja. Empat jam berlalu sia-sia, hanya membiarkan suara dari televisi mendominasi tentang ramalan cuaca esok hari. Bergantian, mereka saling melemparkan remot TV, mencari pengalihan lewat channel yang mungkin saja dapat membuatnya terlarut. Namun Mion sama sekali tidak fokus, dia merasa tidak tenang. Berkali-kali ia menuju konter dapur dan kembali menenggak segelas air putih.

Perkataan Jun benar-benar menganggunya, terlebih lagi mengenai kunjungan ini.

"Tidak, hanya saja… apa orang itu tidak mencarimu? Yaa, beberapa hari lagi akan ada pergelaran acara besar dan—"

"Ini bukan sama sekali dirimu kalau berhenti di tengah jalan, Mion."

"Tapi—aku—cuma bertanya. Aa, kebetulan tadi pagi aku memasak _lescὁ_, sebentar kupanaskan dulu." Mion menjentikkan jarinya ke udara. Berhasil menemukan alasan lain agar tidak memperkeruh suasana. "Makanan ini sejenis _ratataouille _khas Hungaria."

"Baiklah, kutunggu." senyum Jun yang tidak beranjak dari sofa di depan TV. Kepalanya tertoleh ke samping—ke arah pintu kaca yang bisa digeser. Di luar dari balkon, suara dengung mesin berderu. Truk pembersih salju mulai bekerja. Selalu di jam yang sama disetiap seminggu dua kali.

Suara ponselnya berdering dari atas bufet yang tidak jauh dari Mion yang tampak mengamati _timer _di layar digital oven. Ia menjumput asal ponselnya, asalkan dapat dia raih saja maka Mion tidak peduli siapa yang tengah menelepon. Hingga Mion merasa sesuatu sedang menjorokkannya ke dasar jurang. Menyesal, mungkin. Seharusnya ia tidak kehilangan konsentrasi di saat apa pun.

"_Kau ada di rumah sekarang, Mion?"_

Suara itu!

"Aa—sepertinya." mampus.

"_Aku segera ke rumahmu. Mungkin memakan waktu lima belas menit, karena di sini sedang macet."_

Sebentar Mion berpikir, sedikit cepat mengingat kemungkinan kalau orang yang berada di seberang sana sedang terburu-buru ingin mematikan ponselnya. "Tunggu! Aku juga sedang bersiap ingin pergi ke luar."

"_Kalau begitu kebetulan, aku bisa mengantarkanmu."_

"Jangan. Tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri—sampai nanti!"

Klik—sambungan itu terputus. Di detik berikutnya suara Jun tak kalah membuatnya lebih tergelonjak kaget. Seketika itu pula, Mion kehilangan cara untuk berbicara normal. Dada yang konstan naik-turun cukup memberinya peringatan, dunianya akan berguncang sekali lagi.

"Yang tadi itu Wataru, ya?"

* * *

><p><em>Mengapa kausebut namanya lagi, Jun?<em>

* * *

><p>"Hentikan." Mion tersenyum getir, tanpa menoleh ke arah Jun yang ia belakangi. "<em>lescὁ<em>-nya sudah siap. Kau bisa menyantapnya sekarang. Aku mau ke kamarku. Pintu depan kau kunci, aku hanya tidak suka kalau ada yang mempromosikan barang di saat seperti ini. Bisa, Jun?"

Mion berlari. Sekuat kakinya menghentak. Mion berlari dengan sisa tenaga. Dadanya sakit, namun ia hanya bisa meremas kaus ungu kehitaman yang melekat di tubuhnya. Kuat, begitu kuat gigi-giginya menjepit bibir. Ah, apa yang bisa ia harapakan di saat semua lilin-lilin itu padam? Dan hanya menyisahkan bekas pembakaran?

Bodoh. Mion kembali mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Andaikan saja ada mesin waktu, ia hanya mau tersenyum seolah dunia dalam kondisi baik-baik saja. Andaikan saja ia tetap menjadi seorang Mion yang dulu, yang sama sekali tidak memercayai cinta. Atau apa pun yang ada di drama picisan.

Persetan.

Tetapi…

"Kubilang tunggu, ya—tunggu!"

Suara laki-laki itu sudah tidak terjamah oleh telinganya lagi?

Jun, berhasil meraih pundak Mion sebelum Mion berhasil mengunci dirinya di dalam kamar. Dan menangis seperti orang bodoh di sudutnya. Sampai akhirnya Mion benar-benar menyerah, segalanya melemah. Mion terjatuh. Sebelum berhasil mencapai lantai, Jun berhasil merangkulnya melalui pundak.

"Ini bukan hanya kau. Tapi juga aku. Jadi, kita mainkan saja permainan ini sebentar. Menipunya sesekali juga tak apa, 'kan?"

Salah.

Jun tahu itu salah dan Mion tahu sejak awal ia mencintai pria itu adalah kesalahan terbesar di dalam hidupnya. Ia seperti seseorang yang bermain dengan mainan orang lain. Dan anehnya, mainan itu memilih dirinya yang bukan pemiliknya. Meski sekali waktu, mainan itu sendiri pulang ke rumahnya sendiri. Bersama pemilik aslinya. Sekadar menghiburnya.

"Cinta itu tidak salah. Cinta itu anugerah. Jangan pernah mengatasnamakan ini dengan cinta. Meski yang terucap di bibirmu itu benar adanya. Jangan pernah sekalipun untuk menarik ucapanmu, Mion, kau dan aku—kita."

* * *

><p><em>Sekalipun kita menyakiti banyak pihak.<em>

* * *

><p>"Ya, kau benar juga. Pastikan di saat kau ke luar dari pintu itu. Kita tetap berteman, Jun. Terima kasih."<p>

"Nah, sekarang lihat siapa yang butuh ucapan itu?" Jun tergelak, kedua matanya menyempit. Di dalam dekap singkat, ia tumpukan wajahnya di kepala Mion dan membiarkan Mion mengecap wewangian di dadanya. Lebih lama.


End file.
